A Lovely Shade of Blue
by Tib Dunncan
Summary: Her name is Jodi Jenson. You don't know anything about her; neither does she. All she knows is that she just woke up in a classmate's bedroom feeling like she'd been electrocuted... and that she wasn't wearing shoes.


Jodi Jenson listened to the buzz of the machines as she strolled down the isles of neatly cubical-ed computers. Her father was late. Depressingly, hopelessly late. And the computer room was boring with no one in it. As she leaned against one of the desks, she sighed. Her fingers ran against the keyboard, each key making a soft click as she pressed down. Jodi loved the noise the keyboards made.

"James Jenson to the module room," an unseen voice commanded over the intercom. "James Jenson to the Module room."

Jodi grinned. Finally! With a quick look at the computer she'd been tinkering with, she found she'd typed a string of nonsense as a destination code. "Whomever had been working at this computer, he or she probably wouldn't have appreciated me messing with their internet browser," Jodi thought.

She hit the back button repeatedly, but nothing happened.

"Dumb computer," she growled. Technology had never liked her, and frankly, it was a mutual hate. Jodi pressed down – unnecessarily hard – on the delete button, in place of the backspace.

There was a flash and a buzzing in her ears. Her skin prickled and she felt distant.

Then she blacked out.

F!

That was what was inscribed on her blue spandex one piece. "Oh, hi kids!" she bubbled, "I bet you're wondering what happened to the lovely Jodi Jenson! Don't worry, she's safe. I think. I also bet you're wondering who I am!" she frowned deeply. "I'll let you know that one as soon as I figure it out." And with that, Jodi Jenson once again stood in the module room, scared stiff.

The doors banged open. "Jodi, honey!" her father strutted into the room, his arms open wide to embrace his daughter.

"_Hey, who's he? He has a funny mustache. It's funny how mustache is spelled muh-stake. Haha, mistake."_ Jodi clutched the sides of her head, trying to block the sound out, but it was useless. It sounded like this freak was coming from inside of her!

"_Hey, that's not very nice, now is it? What if I called you a freak?"_

"Jodi. Are you okay?" her father asked. He had a firm grip on her wrists and had managed to pry her hands away from her head. Still, she was able to pull away from him.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry, I have to go home. Love you dad, bye!" she called, running past him and out the door of the module room. As the thick white doors swung closed behind her, she heard the voice again.

"_Phew, I thought he'd never leave!" _

Jodi groaned inwardly.

F!

She didn't stop until she got all the way home, in her room, with the door locked. The chattering in her head hadn't stopped since she left the computer room.

"_It's so dark in here! Turn on a light or open a window or something! Sheesh! Hello? Hello? Mind base to Jodi Jenson. Can you hear me? Hello-ooo!"_

Once again, the girl grasped the sides of her head. "Yes, yes! I can hear you! Now get out of my head!" she cried.

"_Oh. Okay."_

Jodi felt a sense of relief when she heard that. The sudden silence was so shocking, she didn't even realize her other self was trying to push through until it happened.

"Better?" the heroine asked, but to no response.

In the absence of response, she heard it for the first time. It came a million times louder than how Jodi heard her. It was one note. One eardrum shattering note that broke the silent solitude of Jodi's room. A scream.

Her back and shoulders tensed before she strode to the window and jumped out, landing deftly on the ground. She removed her shoes, setting them neatly against the side of the house. And with a stern, serious look in the direction of the report, she skipped off to save someone.

Presently, CaveGuy had Freakazoid by the ankles, swinging him like a baseball bat, using him to smash various car and storefront windows, each hit accompanied by an 'Ouch' by the hero.

That was the scene that she walked in on.

"Never fear, citizens! Lady Flash is here!" The blue heroine cried.

She was convinced that she was Lady Flash not only because of the lightning streak in her blonde hair and the F! emblazoned on her chest, but because of her ability to move at phenomenal speeds, a talent which she used to tie the criminal up against a tree trunk, using a length of chain that she'd borrowed from a nearby tow truck.

Freakazoid struggled against the restraints, helpless to do anything as CaveGuy waved haughtily, slung a bag of stolen goods over his shoulder and took off with a "Ta!"

Realizing a lost cause when he saw one, Freakazoid turned his attention from the long-gone criminal to the girl in front of him, who was surveying her handiwork. "Hey, you're a freak!" he exclaimed to her.

She looked at him, her bottom lip quivering. "You're the second person to call me a freak today! It's not very nice!"

"No, no, no! I mean, that's what you _are_! I am too! I'm Freakazoid!"

"I'm Lady Flash," she said.

Freakazoid laughed. "You can't be Lady Flash! Flash is a Marvel Hero! You must be a Freakazoid, too! Untie me, please?"

"Okeedokey." She piped, looking at the bundle of chains, which fell to the ground with the yank of one link. "So, _you're_ a Freakazoid, and _I'm_ a Freakazoid. Isn't that going to be confusing?"

"Well, Freakazoid is _my_ name. What's yours?"

Freakazoid cocked his head, literally looking sideways at her. "You don't know your name?" He asked.

"Nope. I know her name, and his name, and the name of the man that owns that car." She pointed respectively. "Does that help?"

"No, but you need a name! Come on!" Freakazoid grabbed her by the wrist and set off at absolute lightning speed up the street.

F!

A cop car pulled up to the two, catching the in the act of lifting a dumpster clear off of the ground.

"Hey, Freakazoid. The High Museum is sponsoring an expose on Snails. Wanna go?"

"Can't, Cosgrove." He said. "We're busy." He then addressed his fellow Freak. "Is it here?"

"I don't think so?"

"What're you looking for?" Cosgrove asked, from inside the cop car.

Freakazoid and 'Lady Flash' lowered the dumpster back into its proper place. "Her name!"

"Who's name?"

Realizing she could be seen, the heroine moved out from behind the dumpster, in view of the sergeant. "Mine," she said gingerly, pointing to herself.

There was a moment of silence between the three as Cosgrove surveyed the girl, exhibiting some surprise. The girl stared at her feet, realizing how much she didn't like being stared at so intently by people she didn't know. Freakazoid traced a speck of dust through the air. Finally, Cosgrove spoke. "Well, looks like you've found yourself a Freakazette!"

Both freaks stopped in their activity, looking at one another. Then, identical grins split across their faces.

"Freakazette!" they chorused.

In her excitement, Freakazette suddenly stopped, waving at Freakazoid. "Bye!" she said.

The Freak and the cop watched as her limps twisted and morphed into those belonging to an unconscious Jodi Jenson, who fell to the ground, provoking a small cloud of dust to rise up around her upon impact. The companions looked down at her figure.

"Do you know her?" Cosgrove asked.

"Dunno. But I know she's Freakazette!"

Another beat passed before Cosgrove told Freakazoid to put the girl in the back seat of the unit. "Better take her to The Douglas's until she comes to."

"Freak in." He commanded, after setting Jodi in the backseat. Dexter buckled her in and climbed into the front passenger's seat of the police vehicle.

"I hope my parents are okay with this…"

F!

"You didn't do this, did you?" David Douglas surveyed Jodi's body lying on his son's bed.

"No. I just happened to be around when she passed out. She'll be fine." Dexter replied passively, as he ushered his folks out of his bedroom.

"Oh, little Dexter's brought home his first girl!" His mother squealed with a perpetual smile. "Albeit, she's unconscious, but this may be the last time something like this happens!"

David closed the door, leaving the two teenagers in their respective states of consciousness. Dexter quietly locked the door, turned to Freakazette's human counterpart and whispered to himself, "Freak out."

After a moment, her eyes fluttered open. "Freakazoid?" She asked groggily.

"Neat!" He exclaimed. Jodi winced at the volume of his excitement. Her head hurt. "Looks like you only suffered _partial_ memory loss when you activated the pinnacle chip."

"Pinnacle chip?"

"A piece of flawed computer equipment. It's what gave you your powers."

"My powers?"

"Hey, is there an echo in here?"

"Where… where are my shoes?"

Freakazoid didn't hear this question, as he was too busy calling out to the echo. When he didn't receive a reply, he shrugged. "Oh, well." It took him a moment to realize that Jodi was in the room. "Oh, yeah! You have powers, just like mine! You're Freakazette!"

Jodi laughed nervously. "I'm not a super heroine! I – I'm just Jodi Jenson. I'm sorry if I caused you any confusion," she said as she stood, glancing around the room for any sign of her sneakers.

"Freakazette's a part of you – and entire half, in fact! So, even if you don't _want_ to be, you're a super hero-ess. It's part of the gig." He shrugged.

Jodi looked at him, slightly reserved as he waited for a response. Slowly, she said, "So… I'm really a… a super heroine?"

"Sure as pig fat you are!" he cooed, as one might to a cute little baby.

"Sure as pig fat?" She asked, laughing nervously. "That's the freakiest thing I've ever-"

"Help! Oh, goodness, won't somebody help? Oh, what a cruel world!"

The two teenage heroes stopped, looking out the window to the street below, where they saw CaveGuy trying to tug a purse from an old woman, who was hitting him in the shoulder with her walker. "Oh, the inhumanity of it!" she cried.

Freakazoid looked at Jodi, who was gaping at the scene below. "So, what do you say?" he asked. "Ready to defend justice, Freakazette?"

Jodi tore her eyes from the street to look back at him. "What _do_ I say? I don't know the first thing about Freakazette! Nor do I know how to _become_ her!"

"It's easy! You just say 'freak out' when you want to be Freakazette."

"And… I _can_ turn back to myself, can't I?" she asked, rather fearfully.

"I dunno. I think you're Jodi Jenson, now. But if you need to change back from Freakazette, just say, 'freak in'." Almost as soon as he said it, he realized his mistake and in an instant, Dexter Douglas stood before her.

"Oops," he said, lamely.

Jodi stared wide eyed at the boy. "Dexter Douglas is… You're Freakazoid?" she exclaimed.

He tried to hush her excitement. "Alright, alright, you know! You can't tell anyone about either of us. Got it?" he said sternly. She nodded, silent and wide-eyed. "Good. Freak out."

Jodi gaped in amazement as Freakazoid reappeared in place of Dexter. "Now, what do you say?" he sang, repeatedly poking her in the side. The girl took a deep breath, screwing her eyes shut.

"Freak out," she said, sharply. There was a sucking feeling and a change of state of mind as Freakazette came forth.

Freakazoid opened the window wide, gesturing out. "After you, Madame! Just remember," he said, pointing to the blue bulk that was still tussling with the old woman for her purse. "_That's_ the bad guy."

The blue-skinned blonde jumped out the window, followed by her friend. Both landed gracefully on the street below, directly in front of the grappling pair. "Fear not, fair citizen!" the female Freak cried, attracting the attention of CaveGuy and the old woman, who stopped attacking the brute with her walker mid-swing.

"For I, Freakazoid, and she, Freakazette, defenders of justice, of all fair and kind, are here to assist you and to save you from the evil that has so rudely interrupted your day's plans!"

Freakazette struck a battle stance, her eyes narrowing behind her black mask. "Let the epic battle commence!"

-End

"Wow, Freakazette! What a heartwarming story of friendship, adventure, horror and suspense!"

"Oh, I know Freakazoid! I laughed, I cried, I cowered in sheer terror! But you know what, as great as that story was, I'll never, ever forget the stunning, edge-of-the-seat adventure we had getting that old lady's purse back!"

"Yeah, that sure was something. Too bad Tib was TOO LAZY TO WRITE IT OUT LIKE SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO! MEANIE!"

Freakazette laughed. "She's not that bad! Besides, she promised me she'd write me into more of her stories!"

Freakazoid pouted. "She didn't tell me that."

Well, that's because you keep trying to eat my OC's.

"But they're full of _development nutrients_!"

You _bit_ Mathalda on the leg! She almost set you on fire!

"It's not my fault she has a temper issue." he grumbled.

Oh, boy... It doesn't matter. Wave goodbye to the readers.

Freakazoid and Freakazette waved happily to the readers, most of whom left after the terrible mustache joke.

Thanks, folks! Buh-bye!

-End. For real.


End file.
